Prompted
by ShellShellRockzz
Summary: Promps about the Delinquent Road Hazards. WARNING! There is slash in most of them. Along with swearing and sexual content. More than one prompt in each chapter, too. BoostXWingo DJXWingo SRXWingo DJXSR *HUMANIZED*
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo~! **

**Anyways, this is a new sort of 'project' I'm working on. These are different promps about the DRH (Delinquent Road Hazards). Some of them have yaoi/slash in them, others don't. Really, it's just different things I want to write about, but not make them all into onshots (could you imagine how short each one would be?). Anyways, this is going to be ongoing. Like, I could undate every week, or every other month. Just depends on what I'm working on. **

**Moving on: I Do NOT own cars or the DRH. Only the ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rain<strong>

In Wingo's opinion, rain was amazing: so relaxing and yet dark at the same time. In Boost's opinion, rain was annoying and unneeded. Always making his turns more dangerous than what they already were when he drove.

But right now, Boost was loving the rain. Mostly because he could watch as the liquid soaked through his lover's shirt and show off the figure beneath the fabric.

**Funeral**

"Today is a sad day indeed. Not only for the family of Marissa Laureen Knightington, but for her friends as well. Truly tragic that something like this had to have happened to someone so young." The priest continued on, telling about all of the accomplishments and awards Marissa had gotten in her seventeen years of life.

Wingo stopped listening a week ago. When the only thing his parents talked about was his younger sister. Granted, he knew that they were going through a rough time, but so was he. Shouldn't they try to comfort their only son? Make him feel less alone and more loved?

He guessed not, seeing as how his mother was sobbing and covering her mouth and his father was trying to put on a tough guy act.

_Why is he putting up a fucking act? His only daughter just passed away ten days ago. Does he not care? I'm crying and I'm a man, does that make me weak?_ Tightly closing his brown eyes, Wingo wiped his eyes on his black collared shirt's sleeve. _No, I am a man. I'm not afraid to show tears like that coward is. _

**Show Me Love**

"What do you mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like, Boost."

"You know I love you. And your parents and the rest of the gang love you."

"My parents don't love me and DJ and Snot Rod don't love me in that way. Not the way you do."

The purple haired man sighed. This started a few days ago when Wingo got back home after the funeral. Figuring that his lover wanted to be alone, Boost left him alone. Letting him eat alone, sleep alone, and relax alone. Well, it seemed that was the opposite of what Wingo wanted. The exact opposite. He wanted to be smothered in love. Kissed, hugged, cuddled, touched, rubbed. Anything that meant Boost had to be with him.

"Your parents love you, Baby. They're just trying to get over the fact Marissa passed away." Wrapping his arms around Wingo's waist, Boost kissed his forehead. Personally he never had to deal with a death in the family. Maybe because his dad left his mom before he was born, and his mom ditched him with the orphanage.

"Mom and Dad never loved me, Boost. They always loved Marissa more. I knew they did, so did Mar. That's why she tried to show them how well I could paint and draw." A laugh devoid of humor left Wingo's body as he buried his face into the taller man's neck. "She got in trouble for wearing a shirt that was too 'Gangster like'. They don't care about me."

Sighing again, Boost decided he needed to drop the subject. Pushing the purple and green haired man away slightly, the twenty-seven year old picked up his boyfriend bridal style. If his partner wanted to be touched and loved, Boost was going to comply.

"We never celebrated your twenty-fourth birthday the way I wanted too." Referring to Wingo's most recent birthday, the one that was a month earlier, Boost walked to their shared bedroom, a smile across the smaller man's face.

**Cake**

Snot Rod watched as his room-mate pretty much _devoured_ the chocolate cake on his plate. He always wondered how DJ could always eat so much, and yet maintain the perfect figure he had: A flat stomach with a few muscles he never had to work for.

To say the orange haired man was jealous was absurd. He was fine with his tinier, weaker figure. Besides, that just meant he could meet more guys when he went to the gym with Wingo.

**Fish**

Boost was NOT afraid of fish. He wasn't, really.

But right now, as Wingo watched his lover run away from Snot Rod's younger brother who was chasing after him holding a fish, Wingo was starting to doubt what his grey eyed boyfriend said.

**Before**

Before Snot Rod met the others in the Delinquent Road Hazards, he had a hard life. Being prone to allergy attacks which would leave him bedridden for two to three days, he never had many friends. All of the kids saying he was weird or a freak because he'd pass out after sneezing for a long time.

But after getting out of the house and getting medicine for his allergies, he met his best friends. The ones that would never call him a freak, or weird, or anything else bad. They truly were the reason he kept such a positive attitude, even after being sick for a week.

Snot Rod never wanted to go back to 'before' the Delinquent Road Hazards.

**Draw**

Wingo always was the artistic type. His family noticed that when he turned six and started to draw more than stick figures. He would draw cars, animals, designs, and even scenery. And the brown eyed man never stopped drawing. He continued to draw as much as he could.

After turning sixteen though and getting his license, Wingo designed his entire car. Inside and out. He loved it. More than his parents even. They never supported him after he joined the gang with DJ and Boost. But one person always did.

Marissa.

She supported him through thick and thin. No matter what he drew, she supported (except the one time she saw him start to draw a couple screwing each other, which was the only thing she didn't support). But he stopped drawing smut for the art site he signed up to and went back to drawing portraits and people.

And after her death, Wingo planned on making it as a big artist. Making his art known worldwide and having people be envious.

He didn't even know what his first known picture was going to be; just that it was going to be dedicated to his sister.

**Wedding**

Boost glanced at the magazine Wingo was reading before he dozed off on the couch. It was titled 'Weddings, Receptions, and Celebrations'. Huffing, the grey eyed male wondered if Wingo was trying to suggest something.

**Eyes**

DJ was bi-curious. He always made sure to emphasize the curious part. The lavender eyed man wanted a choice in what gender he had as a significant other.

But whenever he looked into Snot Rod's bright and lively green eyes, he would question himself and wonder what his own sexual orientation was: Gay, Bi, or Straight?

**Cars**

It was no secret that the Delinquent Road Hazards loved their cars. The way that they would care for them, make sure there was nothing wrong with them.

It was almost like the cars were the children when they were cared for and looked after.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like them? My favorites I wrote are 'Show me Love', 'Fish', 'Draw', and 'Wedding'.<strong>

**Anyways, I liked how these are. I'm probably going to try and update every week...probly Fridays.**

**Oh, and reviews are welcome. :) Flames are not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said, updated! Anyways, enjoy please~!**

**I do not own CARS or the Delinquent Road Hazards**

* * *

><p><strong>Neighbors<strong>

Boost was always rather embarrassed whenever he walked out of his shared apartment with Wingo after a full night of screwing. Mostly because of the weird looks he would get and the whispers he would hear as he walked by someone.

That, and new neighbors always knew his name without meeting him because of Wingo's screaming of his name.

**Television**

Sometimes Boost wondered if Wingo would leave him for his shows; DJ wondered if Snot Rod was going to break the TV after catching the blue haired man watching erotic shows involving more sex scenes than an actual plot.

**Ring**

"I need a ring on this finger that you bought for me, Boost, showing you're willing to make a commitment." The twenty-four year old pointed at his left hand's ring finger.

"...Can I get you a ring from one of those 25 cent machines?"

"Fucker!"

"What?"

**J****ealousy**

Watching the unfamiliar man talking to Snot Rod made DJ feel weird for some reason. As if the orange haired delinquent shouldn't talk to other men out of the gang. Lavender eyes narrowed as the pair laughed about something, more than likely about the book in Snot Rod's hands. Huffing, DJ ran his fingers through his hair and looked away.

Jealousy fucking sucked.

**Best Friends**

Best friends usually gave each other advice. Best friends usually played video games together. Best friend usually talked the other through hard times. Best friends usually keep secrets that should never be known. Best friends should _never_ be moaning and grinding their naked bodies against each other in one of the friends' bed.

Guess Wingo and DJ never figured the last one out.

**Bananas**

Nowadays, Boost couldn't watch his boyfriend Wingo eat a banana without getting turned on.

**Opposites**

People were surprised and shocked when they realized Boost and Snot Rod were an item. Mostly because of how opposite the two were.

Boost was strong and blunt; Snot Rod was weaker and never spoke his mind.

Boost was the leader; Snot Rod was the last to join the gang.

Boost was tall and well built; Snot Rod was tinier and only had a few muscles, which he had to work for.

Although, despite all of that, the two loved each other more than anything.

**Explain To Me**

It was a complete and utter accident when DJ walked into and knocked over Wingo. A complete accident when he was straddling the slightly younger man. And a complete accident when he noticed Wingo was wet and only in a towel.

Heh, this was going to be hard to explain to the grey eyed man standing in front of them with a look of death across his face.

**Mornings**

Slowly waking up, Wingo rolled onto his side and yawned, slowly opening his eyes. Being greeted with the peacefully sleeping face of DJ, the brown eyed man smiled.

This is what made mornings good.

**Gutter Minded**

Walking into Snot Rod and Wingo's two story house, as soon as small moans and giggles were heard in the bedroom, DJ was sure they were screwing each other again. Shuddering at the thought, he shook his head and walked back out to his car. He'd ask them if they wanted to come over to dinner another day.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Snot Rod* dusted around the room in a pink frilled apron and his regular street clothes, a sick Wingo giggling at his lover's appearance and moaning softly whenever his headache would come back.

Some people were _so_ gutter minded.

* * *

><p><strong>I like them! That is all~<strong>

**Snot Rod*- I totally see SR being a Seme with Wingo. I know it sounds weird with how shy and timid he is in the other entries, but I think I'm going to make him more assertive with Wingo. Because, come on let's face it: Wingo is a Man-Whore with the rest of the Delinquent Road Hazards. xD**

**But in these prompts, the ukes/submissive ones are Wingo and Snot Rod.**  
><strong>The Semesdominate ones are DJ and Boost (And Snot Rod In Some)**

**Reviews Are Welcome. :) Flames Are Not**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhh...here's some more ideas? Sorry, I'm not feeling well today.**

**I do NOT own CARS or it's characters. I do own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Triangles<strong>

Wingo always mused over how useful or unneeded a triangle could be. They could be explaining three similar things, be a recipe to something maybe, make designs, even be a toy for a child or baby.

But in his case, a triangle meant a love triangle. A love triangle between his best friend and the leader of the gang he was in. Both of whom were wonderful to him and cared deeply about his well-being.

Great.

**Allergies**

They suck. Everyone knows that. But Snot Rod knows it better than everybody. He's allergic to almost everything! That truly messes up relationships when you could only manage to sneeze instead of talking to your date.

**Feelings**

Huh, funny. Most men don't like talking about feelings or emotions with each other. And yet here I am, having a three hour conversation with my best friend about how he feels after his sister's death...and it doesn't feel weird to me. Only thing I feel is that he really needs to let everything off of his chest.

Lavender eyes flicked over Wingo's body as DJ sighed.

Maybe taking him out to dinner would be good.

**Knights**

The Delinquent Road Hazards often thought of themselves as knights when going out on a date with one of the people they pick up.

Truth is, their dates don't want them to be. They want the bad boy type.

**Coming Out Of The Closet**

It never really was easy telling someone your coming out of the closet, especially if you're trying to tell your mourning parents that you're into men when in a Catholic Church.

**Dark**

Many fear the dark. It's natural. What's lurking in the shadows as you sleep or sit or stand in the dark room you're in? You don't know because it's dark.

But for some reason, Snot Rod got over his fear of the dark quickly when DJ offered to let him sleep in his bed. Now the twenty-two year old, orange haired man only feared one thing.

Having a wet dream about the other occupant in the bed.

**Rip**

DJ never understood why people were always so heartbroken when their two week lover broke up with them. He never got the concept you could fall in love with someone that soon. It was always so impossible in the twenty-five year olds head he could love someone after four days.

Until his heart was ripped out of this chest and shattered into pieces when his soul mate walked out on him after a week and two days.

**Kiss**

"Give me a kiss."

"W-what?"

"I said give me a kiss. Do I have to repeat it again for you?"

"N-no...just why do you want a kiss from me though?"

"Because I really like you."

"...Really?"

"Really." And with that, Wingo wrapped his arms around Snot Rod's neck and pressed his lips against the others, closing his eyes. Snot Rod, blinking in confusion and shock, placed his hands on the green and purple haired man's waist.

For only knowing each other for seven months, Wingo sure did work fast with the newest member on the team.

**Submissive**

Boost mused over his thoughts about Wingo. Watching the second youngest member in the gang with his boyfriends, or even some of his girlfriends, he was always the submissive one in the relationship. Which, as he watched Snot Rod and Wingo making out on the bench, the grey eyed leader wasn't surprised when Snot Rod was the one in control of Wingo and the kiss.

Huh, he really had to see how good it felt to dominate such a willing submissive man.

**Fly**

"You can't fly, and if you try, I swear I will throw you into the lion's cage at the zoo!"

"...What if I tried to fly just to get into the zoo for free?"

"Then I would have to get you a therapist to see what the hell is wrong with you, DJ."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Wingo! Ohh, look at that amazing looking chocolate covered pizza!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you don't like them. Or they're too short.<strong>

**I'm just not in the mood today. **

**Reviews are welcome. Flames are not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's some more promts for these lovely couples. :D **

**Oh, and I might stop posting these every Friday. I'm getting pretty busy with schools and stuff, so these might just be once every other week.**

**WARNING! Sorta M-preg. Not really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Science Helped<strong>

"Daddy, where did I come from?" An innocent voice asked the purple haired male. Looking down, Boost saw his daughter, Janisa, looking up at him with innocent grey eyes speckled with brown. Smiling at the six year old, Boost gently patted her head, earning a noise of amusement.

"Well, Mommy and me." Trying his best to keep his daughter from finding out, the gang leader (who really didn't even feel like he was in a gang anymore) picked up his child. Walking out of the kitchen, the male started heading for the living area.

"But Uncle DJ said that it's impossible for Mommy to have made me. Uncle said it's because you and Mommy are both boys." Janise started to play with her white* and purple striped colored hair. Mentally planning ways to kill DJ, Boost sighed and sat down in the recliner, setting his daughter on the arm of the chair.

"Well... science helped. Science helped a lot to make you." Already hating this conversation that was going to happen, Boost gave his daughter a smile.

"Really? How!" The young child immediately returned the smile to her father, interested in what he meant.

"Well... Mommy and I gave DNA to a lab... and they mixed our genes together... and after nine months of a lot of different things... they made you." Leaving out the details, Boost hoped his daughter would fall for the fail explanation.

"So... Mommy, you, and a lab made me?"

"Scientifically speaking, yes." That statement made the six year old tilt her head and frown, confusion notable on her face as she stared at her father. Noticing this, Boost smiled and rubbed her head.

"I mean yes, yes you're right." Nodding and making an 'ohhhh' sound, the girl smiled again.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Marriage? No. **

"Wingo, will you marry?" Boost was sitting on the couch, not even looking at Wingo. The box the ring was in sat on the coffee table, unopened.

"...No." Hearing that one word, Boost frowned and looked at his partner for five years. Sighing, he grabbed the box and frowned. Standing up, Boost mumbled something Wingo couldn't hear.

"I'm kidding! Of course I will!" Smiling, the purple and green haired male stood up, hugging his lover from behind. Surprised, Boost smiled and looked back at the younger male.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Turning around in Wingo's arms, the purple haired male hugged back tightly.

"I know! And in ninety years we'll have the wedding!" Hearing that, Boost blinked and frowned, looking at Wingo. Looking over his boyfriend, well, fiancé, everything seemed fine with him. No head injuries or anything.

"Umm... in ninety years... neither of us will be alive..." Wingo nodded, already knowing. This made Boost even more confused.

"I don't want to be married, married, just fiancés. That way, you put a ring on my finger and yet we're not buried in marital worries or anything.

"...So we're pretty much just boyfriends still."

"No, we're _fiancés_. There's a difference, Boost."

"...Can we still have a honeymoon?"

"Of course!" Smiling brightly, Wingo pressed his lips against Boost's lovingly and pushed him back against the couch. All Boost could do was smile and watch as Wingo took control.

Damn, if this was just their celebration, he could only wonder what their 'honeymoon' would be like.

**School**

Despite what their appearances and attitudes were, all four of the Delinquents actually finished school, and DJ and Wingo actually had a few years extra of college than Boost and Snot Rod.

**Suicide**

Staring at the gravestone, Snot Rod bit his lip and tried his best to hold back the building tears. Feeling utterly alone and depressed, all the orange haired man wanted to know was why. Why did his mom have to do it? Why the hell did she have to go and over dose on pills? Why did she leave her four kids alone in the world?

Why did she have to leave him feeling even more alone then he already felt? His mother was the only one that understood how he felt, how he lived, and what he wanted in life. Now, no one knew. Not even his younger siblings he was going to be taking care of for the rest of his life.

**Hips**

Boost growled, watching his lover dance a few feet away from him in the neon colored club. His grey eyed narrowed in not anger, but agitation at not being able to figure out something.

How the hell does Wingo have those hips!

**Race**

DJ raced in many races. Street races, underground races, bet races. But right now, he didn't understand why his heart was always in a race when it saw Snot Rod.

**Dirty**

It was no surprise that Wingo and Boost were kinky in bed. They mostly ate things off the other, like strawberries or whip cream.

Which DJ, being the one and only blue haired one who was close to Wingo and Boost, made sure to comment each and every time he saw extra cans of whip cream in the fridge.

So couples were _so_ damn dirty.

**Gentle**

People always thought Boost was so tough. They always thought he was rough and mean.

However, no one except Wingo would see the purple haired man's gentle side.

**Fan Fiction**

DJ nearly had a bloody nose when he saw all of the different yaoi fan fiction on the internet. Especially the ones between hot anime guys.

**Pride**

DJ sighed and rubbed his head, wrapping the small blanket around him tighter. Lying on the couch in the house he and Snot Rod shared, all the blue haired man could do was think. Mostly all the thoughts he had were about the fight (or argument as Snot Rod put it), which DJ himself started. And all Rodney** wanted to hear was an apology from him and everything would be fine.

But noooo, Pride was more important.

* * *

><p><strong>*- This is going to sound really weird, but I have a thought that Humanized!Wingo dyes his hair from white to green and purple. His bangs being purple and the rest of this hair being green.<strong>

****- The DRH names are weird so I know they can't be real. In the CARS world yes, real world no. They have to be nicknames. So I came up with regular names for them (Except for DJ, he already has a decent name).**

**Boost- Ryan Iaine (Pronounced i-ane)**

**Wingo- Joseph Knightington (Pronounced night-ing-ton)**

**DJ- Devon Montegomery Johnston the Third (Found it on the internet when I was looking at stuff)**

**Snot Rod- Rodney Stelliean (Pronounced stell-e-an)**

**Sooo...I do NOT own CARS or the Characters.. However, I do own the ideas.**

**Reviews are welcome~! Flames are not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look down at the bottom for Author Notes Now**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever- Wingo X Boost<strong>

Some say forever doesn't last. To Wingo, as long as he had his friends, forever would never end for them.

**Fears- Friendship**

DJ told Wingo his fear of spiders out of confidence. They were friends the longest out of all four members of the gang. However, the next day, when the blue haired man came out of his room for breakfast, he was not expecting his three roommates all at the table, eating. Wary, the man proceeded with caution.

Making his way towards the cabinet that held the different cereal brands, he jumped and dropped the box he was holding when he saw a **very** real and **very** terrifying tarantula moving towards him. Slamming the cabinet, lavender eyes glared back at his friends who were now all laughing as hard as they could, Snot Rod even holding his stomach from the pain of laughing so hard.

Eyes narrowing, all he did was mumble an "okay", and left the kitchen, making his way to his room and getting ready for the day. Leaving the house, he was gone all day, none of his friends knowing where he went.

The next day, they all knew where he went when they heard Wingo's scream and yells about a snake in the bathroom toilet.

**Laughter- Friendship**

After hearing that Snot Rod and DJ were in a car accident, Wingo made his way to the hospital, Boost following in his own car. Reaching the medical center, Wingo ran into DJ's shared room with Snot Rod and stared.

DJ had his arm in a sling, a patch over his eye, and a few dark bruises around his exposed arms, neck, and face. Snot Rod had bandages wrapped around his head, as well as a brace on his leg. Bandages were peeking out from under his shirt as well on his wrists.

After a few minutes of silence and a staring match between DJ and Wingo, the blue haired male smiled and started to laugh, followed by Wingo, and soon by Snot Rod and Boost.

**Chase- Dark/Insane! Snot Rod X Boost ; Wingo X Boost**

The orange haired male saw the way Boost stared at Wingo. It held adoration, love, possessiveness. Rodney, better known as Snot Rod, knew that in order for Boost to love him, and look at him with those eyes, something would have to happen. Something would have to be gone. The thought made a sinister smirk grace the green eyed male's face.

As a few days passed, Wingo was becoming more and more sick, leading Boost to care and be cautious of Wingo's actions. You couldn't see one without the other right there.

After two weeks, Wingo, or as his family called him, Joseph, passed away from a form of poison that entered his body. No one was sure of how he obtained the illness. All anyone knew was that e moved on. Boost took it the hardest out of the Delinquent Road Hazards, and neither DJ nor Snot Rod could come close to understanding what he was going through.

Three days after the funeral held, Snot Rod made his move on Boost the way home. He had asked the purple haired male if he could drive him to the funeral, and of course the other agreed. That was all he needed. Knowing Boost would be lonely, he asked if he should stay the night, which Rodney knew he would say yes.

Both departed and went their ways in the house: Boost to the master bedroom, Snot Rod to the guest room. Everything was fine until midnight struck, when 'Rod made his move. Walking towards the bedroom his soon to be lover was sleeping in, he heard sobbing, and smirked. Standing in the room's doorway, he watched with green eyes as the grey eyed man sobbed into his hands. Clearing his throat, he strode over to the man, placed a hand on his chin, forced him to look up, and smirked.

"Well, no more obstacles, hmm? Now we can be together."

All the purpled eyed man could do was gag on his tears and glare at the man with a hand on him, finding out too late that one would be dead by sunrise form fighting.

**Books- DJ X Snot Rod**

Studying was always fun, especially when you have textbooks. Not because the information is right there, but because it gives you something to hit someone with when they just wanted to eat cookies instead of help you with your grade. Something Snot Rod was going to do to DJ in two minutes if he picked up another treat for doing nothing.

**Here's My Number- AU! Snot Rod X Wingo**

Brown eyes met green for the fourth time in a half hour. Blushing, the brown eyed man looked back at his Frappuccino in front of him and fiddled with the straw_. 'The guy probably thinks I'm obsessed with him...'_ Wingo thought to himself as she took a drink from the large cold drink.

Not noticing the man across the room, get up, he jumped when he saw the orange haired male sitting across from him, smiling a bit. Facing heating up, Wingo busied himself with taking a drink of the cold beverage.

"I saw you looking over at me. Something wrong?" The green eyed speaker took a sip of his Chai Tea. Wingo couldn't help but smack himself on the inside. _'He's probably not even gay...'_

Both were interrupted when a blonde girl ran over to the dual colored hair man and grabbed his arm. "Brother! We have to go! Molly's going to leave the park soon if we don't show up!"

Silently cheering, the purple and green haired smile smiled and nodded. Standing up, he hesitated before grabbing a napkin and the pen from his sketchpad. Jotting down his name and number, he handed it to the orange haired stranger and jogged off to catch his younger sister.

Even though it took a few days, Wingo got a call from a certain somebody who was named Rodney, but preferred Snot Rod. They even had a date coming at the end of the week. And hell, Wingo didn't care with SR was gay or not, as long as he had a hot friend to ogle at when he wasn't looking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! After so long, here I am again! I know I said I wouldn't continue this, but it's been nagging me. Once I reach the twentieth chapter I'll stop. <strong>

**Anyways, I'm kinda loosing inspiration to write for the Delinquent Road Hazards because they haven't been in anything other than two scenes in _Cars_. I'll try to keep going, but don't be shocked if I take months to pump out another chapter. **

**There's also only six prompts because they're longer than before...slightly. So yeah. I own NOTHING but entries above. **


End file.
